From the beginning till the end (vavan)
by xRaysxMyxWayx
Summary: The first time I met you, I already knew I've fallen hard for you, but the future decided that we shouldn't be together, but now I know that our destiny was meant to be with each other. Rated. T cause I am not sure about the rating yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : First fanfic ever and first story I've ever wrote. I am actually not really a writer, but thought wanted to try ones. Title says it, this will be an vavan story, because they are just so incredible cute together! :{) ~

Chapter 1 : First time we meet.

Avan's Pov

I breathed slowly in and out, my hands were all sweaty from being so nervous. I finally got a part in the movie spectacular, you might think, what does it matter? It's just a minor part, but to me this is something very exciting. This is my 4th movie and it's different from the ones.

I was walking alone down the hallways untill I arrived at a certain big room, really like huge, it's probably the set, where the filming all happens.

I saw a familair man approaching me and narrowed my eyes to recall where I saw him before. Then it hitted me, that's Robert the director of this movie. A big smile crept on my face as I walked to Robert.

"Hello, I am Avan Jogia," I greeted him and he nodded his head ands smiled at me.

"I know that, so Avan, are you excited to play in this movie?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir," I replied. He chuckled and turned his head around scanning the room with his eyes. Them he pointed to a direction, I followed his finger looking at where he is pointing at.

"There are the dressing rooms, maybe you want to take a look before we start handing out the scripts and doing the rehealsels. The other cast members should be all in there, so you can meet them if you want," he said and slowly let his arm rest beside his body again. I nodded understanding and thanked him before walking off to the dressing rooms.

I was walking down the hallways of the dressing room searching for mines when I accidently bumped into someone.

"I am sorry!" I apologised and looked up at the guy in front of me.

"No, it's okay dude," he smiled at me and pulled his hand out to help me get up from the ground.

"Thanks," I said while brushing off the dirt from my pants. Although the ground is pretty clean here ; it's I guesse a habit.

"Simon," he suddenly said and I looked confused up.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly. He might think I am some dumb guy. God.

"Simon Curtis is my name," he chuckled softly. I quickly infroze myself from my position and reached my hand out for his to shake his hand.

"Avan. Avan Jogia," I smiled.

"You're also in the movie?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yea, I play the role of Tajid," I said.

"Aaah, I see, well you want to meet the rest of the cast before we got to go up the set?" he asked me and I nodded. Ofcourse I want to see the cast, I actually can't wait to meet them. We both walked down the hallways and swung left at a corner. I saw a small staircase that leat down a room. We both entered the room and I saw a lot of people sitting on the couch or seats.

"Hey," Simon said and everyone mouthed an 'hi' or 'hey' back to him. They were all staring at me and I felt nervous again.

"Who's that Simon?" a guy asked.

"This is Avan, he plays the part of Tajid in the movie," Simon said and I felt real stupid. It's not like I don't have a mouth, why couldn't I tell it them myself?

"Hey, I am Nolan Funk I play the role of Nicco in the movie," the guy said and smiled at me.

"Hi Nolan," I said walking to him and reaching my had out to him. He shook my hand and gave me a smile. I looked at the rest of the people who were staring at me.

Suddenly a girl walked go me and reached her hand out to me.

"I am Tammin Sursok and I play the part of Courtney in the movie," she said and shook my hand. I smiled and nodded.

I took the time to learn to know each cast member and we had some good laughter with each other. 15 minutes passed by and we were still talking when someone suddenly entered the room.

"Yaaay I found it!" a voice screamed. It was a very cute voice I turned my head around to face a beautiful girl standing right in front of the door.

"Took you long enough Vic!" Simon said. Vic? Sounds so familair in the ears.

"Buh,... Couldn't help it, it took me ages to find my mustache puppy!" she whined a bit which made me chuckle. Apperiantly he heard me chuckle and her eyes were fixed on me. A small smile crept on her face as she walked down to me.

"Hey, I didn't saw him when I was inside this room, did he just arrived in here?" she asked me looking at me with those incredible cute big brown eyes. They remind me of a cute puppy and it was difficult to not get lost inside them.

"Yea, he just arrived here 15 minutes ago," Nalon replied her.

"Ah... Right when I went to search for my mustache puppy," she said not taking her eyes off me.

"Hi," I said a bit akwardly and nervous.

"Hi," she said smiley and reached her hands out, but not to shake my hand. Her hands went up to my hair and she starts running her hand throught my hair as I was standing there akwardly lost of words.

"Uhmmm,.." I said confused looking at her. I actually don't mind her feeling my hair, but this is kinda weird you know.

"Oh! Your hair is so fluffy!" she squealed with a big smile. Which made me chuckle softly.

"Maybe you should first introduce yourself before messing up his hair," Simon said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh right, I am sorry," she said pulling her hand away from my hair. I actually wanted her to do it again, but that'd be pretty weird to ask right? I looked at her cute cheekbones and felt the urge to touch them, but quickly shook off thst thought.

"I am Victoria, Victoria Justice and I play the part of Tammi, you know that mean girl," she smiled and reached out her hand to shake mines. I smiled back at her and somehow I was kinda lost of words looking at te breathtaking brunette and when I reached out to shake her hand I swear I could feel a spark when we our hands touched. Her hands were so soft and smooth.

"A-A-Avan J-J- Jogia," I stuttered which caused the cast to a sudden out burst. I glared at them trying to make them stop laughing.

"Why you guys laughing?" Victoria asked them with a confused look on her face.

"Where did the smooth boy go?" Simon asked. I was literally cursing him mentally.

"Aww, how cute," Tammin said. I groaned and sighed. I suddenly noticed that I was still holding her hands.

"Can I have my hand back?" Victoria asked me and smiled at me with her bright cute smile. I quickly let go of her hand and started blushing.

"Sorry," I whispered softly.

"It's okay," she replied and hugged her stuffed animal tightly.

"Where you got that?" I asked curiously at her stuffed animal.

"A fan gave it to me, isn't that sweet?" she asked. I recalled again where I saw her before, she plays a main role in the hit tv show zoey 101.

"Oh,.. You play in Zoey 101 right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yups," she said. Then a man suddenly came into the room telling us to get to the meeting room, so we can get our scripts and that we have to memorize the first 10 pages by tomorrow. I guesse it's not a hard job for me since I don't get to say much.

We all said 'okay' and 'sure before the guy left the room. We were chatting a few more minutes and I would always secrectly glance over to Victoria, she is just so contagious for some reason. Her smile, her eyes, her cuteness, oh no,.. No,.. Don't tell me I've already fallen for one of my co - stars on my first day!

A/N : So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks for the positive reviews guys! I really appreciate that :D I apologise for my grammer and spelling mistakes. I am sorry. I will try to reread my stories first before posting it. If you see any mistakes I wouldn't mind if you want to correct them in a pm or review.

Disclaimer : I do now own uhm... Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia? Although I'd love to :)

Chapter 2: Unknown feelings

I sat down on the couch in my dressing room. Ugh, so tired. I've been rehearsing the script on my own already the whole day. Yea, I don't have much lines, but I just go so many things on my head... Okay that's another lie, just the whole time, a girl got stuck into my head and I just can't make her leave.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door what snapped me out of my thoughts. Groaning I got up from my bed and walked to the door to open it. My annoyed face immediantly dropped when I saw her standing in front of my door. My heart beat suddeny got 1000 times faster.

"Hi," she smiled at me. I smiled back and made a gesture to the inside of my dressing room.

"Come in?" I asked and she nodded while getting inside my dressing room. I closed my door behind me and turned myself around towards her.

"You are still rehearsing?" she asked me while walking to the couch to sit on it. I nodded while walking to the table beside the couch where my script was lieing and picked it up. Isn't obvious we should rehearse our lines before tomorrow? But if you didn't got stuck inside my head, maybe I would've got it done bit faster, but I obviously couldn't tell her that.

"Yea, you aren't?" I asked while walking to the couch to sit down beside her.

"Oh, I already did," she smiled. She already did? I looked at my script reading throught it. Ah... She doesn't have a lot of lines, just like me. Well she has to do a lot of singing though and I look forward to hear her voice. I wondwr how she sound like, but if she sound bad they wouldn't have give her the role of Tammi right? I still can't believe that such a cute and sweet girl has to play a mean girl, it's totally the opposite of her real self.

"Ah, I see, well I am also almost done," I said and smiled at her.

"Oh, if you prefer to re-," I knew what she was going to say, so I cutted her off.

"No, you can stay, I don't mind," I said and smiled at her. I really don't mind her staying, she just makes everything better. Oh no,.. I think this isn't good, I hope this is just a small crush. I focused my thought on the script while sitting in comfortable silence with Victoria sitting beside me.

Victoria's Pov

"Okay," I replied to Avan and sat down on the couch again, that was standing behind me . I was watching Avan rehearse his lines and just the way he looks down at his script with his concentrated face, is just so cute and adorable.

I got to admit that Avan is a very charming, cute, sweet, very kind and incredible handsome guy. It might be a bit weird running my hand throught his hair when we first met, but I couldn't help myself. I did it before I even noticed it. I was so lost in thoughts, that I didn't heard Avan calling my name.

"Huh uh? What?" I asked looking up at Avan.

"I asked if you want to go and eat something, I am done memorizing my lines?" he repeated his question and chuckled softly.

"Oh my FOOD!" I squealed and quickly shot up from the couch. I might be 'skinny' what most people call me, but I prefer to call it in form. Even though I am in form I really loooove eating food, it's my favorite thing to do right after acting/singing and dancing. I dragged Avan to the door and pushed it open without closing it behind me, we both rushed ; well actually I am rushing and he us just dragged with me, down the staircase from the room we were relaxing in before we had to go and get or scripts and entered it.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" I yelled to everyone before running to the food area. I heard Avan chuckling behind me while I was dragging him to the food store.

When we finally arrived at the food I stopped running. My eyes got wide and a huge smile appeared on my face. I walked around looking at all the different kinds of snacks and drinks.

"Wooah, Calm down Victoria," he told me and I looked at him.

"Vic," I said locking my eyes with his.

"Ha?" he asked me blinking with his eyes a few times in a way of not getting what I just said.

"Call me Vic, all my friends do so, so you can also call me Vic," I said and smiled brightly at him again.

"Ah, Okay," he said and smiled again. His smile is so contagious, I was staring at him without noticing and for some reason he was staring back at me. Suddenly we got cut of by someone clearing his throat. A huge smile appeared on my face when I saw who was standing there. Avan also turned around to look who was standing there.

A/N : Is it maybe to short? I will try and make the next chapter longer and I am so happy for taking time to read this story guys, you don't know how happy you make me with that. And a huge thanks to : hopefaith23, BeriForeverFan, bellaFan22, guest for the reviews and telling me to continue. Also bellafan22 thanks for favoriting this story and thanks to Brokenwingz for following. Can you guys guesse who is standing there? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Incredible thanks again to those who reviewed, followed, favorited or even took time to read it! I hope you all will also enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 : Meeting Josh

Avan's Pov

"Josh!" Victoria squealed, running towards the blond guy and jump hugging him. He caught her and twirled her around before putting her down. I could feel the stung jealousy in stomach. Who is he anyways?

"Hi babe," he said and kissed Victoria on her cheek. D-did he just called her b-babe?! They aren't dating are they?!

"Look this Josh Avan," Victoria told me smiley while poking him in the stomach and giggling softly.

"Hi," I said and reached out my hand to shake his. He gladly shook my hand while his other arm was around Vic's shoulder.

"Hi, I am Josh," he replied. I nodded. 'Yea, Vic just told me dude...' I thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"Oh, uhm,..." I just stared blankly without exchanging words looking at how close they were.

"I also tried auditioning for this movie, but I didn't got in," he said still with that big smile on his face. 'I don't care!' I thought while letting go of his hands to put my hands in my pockets.

"Are you two?" I asked hestitatly glancing from him to Vic and back.

"Dating?" Josh finished for me and I nodded. "Yups," he said and the stung in my heart just doubled.

"Oh,.." I said, because I honestly don't know anything else to say. What could I say? I think I might have a crush on your girl dude? He would punch me in the face and I don't like fighting.

"Anyway, let's go eat something! I am starving" Vic squealed again and let go of Josh's arm to go look for something tasty to eat. I chuckled softly at her cheerfulness. How could a girl be that cute?

While Vic was running around to look for tasty food and to eat it, me and Josh got to know each other a little more. He is actually an Ok guy, except of the fact that he is dating Vic. Yea, I can be jealous have a problem?

"Guys! You can go home if you want. We have nothing else important to discuss," a guy who works on the set said and dissapeared quickly again after saying that. I still got to memorize all their names, but that will happen soon enough when I get to know them better while filming the movie.

Nalon, Tammin and Simon already went home when the guy told them. Me, Vic and Josh decided to stay a little longer before leaving.

"Where do you live Avan?" Vic asked me while nomming on the cookies. It's really ironic how much she can eat and still she won't gain any weight.

"Oh, I live in Railwaysstreet 45 (A/N : Fake name fake street fake fake, so uhm,... U betta not try to search for it :P)," I replied to her and she suddenly squealed.

"Oh my god! I live across your house!" she yelled practically. I was pretty suprised, how come I never see her?

"Oh,... You? Just moved there?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, Yea, it also suprised me that I've never saw you around before!" she smiled.

"Hey, Vic, you want a ride home?" Josh asked interupting our conversation.

"Nope, I will go with Avan home since we live literally across each other," she replied and smiled. What? Why would she want to get a ride with me when her boyfriend offers one?

"Ah, Okay then, see you tomorrow?" he asked her and she nodded as in reply. We said our goodbye's to everyone before leaving to my car. Josh car was parked somewhere else so he went the other way.

Vic slid inside the passenger seat and buckled her belt. I got in the drivers seat and also buckled my belt. I took the keys out of my pocket to stick it inside the keyhole.

"Uhm,.. Before I go, can I ask you something?" I asked her while turning my head to face her and she nodded.

"Sure," she replied while drinking a smoothie. Where? What? How came I didn't saw the smoothie before she got inside me car? I quickly shook this question off me to catch up the real question I wanted to ask.

"Uhm,.. Why would you,.. I mean,.. You boyfriend,.. And,.." the words got stuck insid my throat, I mean how do you ask that? Why would you prefer get a ride from a friend that you just know and not with your boyfriend?

"Why I am asking you for a ride instead of Josh?" she asked me and I noded slowly in reply.

"Well,... Because you know, the relationship that Josh and I have is not really stabile and we,.. Just don't click as lovers, but as friends we do click. I am thinking about breaking up," she replied and smiled a sad smile for the first time for today and I feel really bad for her. I shouldn't have asked that.

"Oh,.." I said, but cursing myself metally. She must think I am uninterested in her.

"Sorry, I know you guys don't like to talk about feeligs and stuff,..." she said while looking down at her hands and playing with her own thumbs.

"No, no I am fine with it, it's just I never know how to react. So sorry if I bore you or sound like I am uninterested, but I am not really, I like listening to you , so you don't have to worry about saying to much, because-," I was brabbling non - stop, but couldn't stop myself with talking.

Victoria's Pov

Avan was talking way to fast and wsy to much. I didn't knew he was this talkactive. It seemed like he couldn't stop anymore so I decided to cut him of although I feel bad about it.

"Avan!" I shouted, not that hard, but still a loud enough to make him stop.

"I- I am sorry," he apologised and ran a hand throught his hair. Oh my god. That fluffy hair of his, really I have to do really hard my best to not run my hand throught it.

"Uhm... Maybe you could start,.. I don't know,.. Driving?" I suggested, breaking the silence between us. He nodded and started the car to drive towards our houses.

Since the car ride was in silence Avan decided to turn on the music. I smiled and hummed along with the melody of the song, because I forgot the lyrics. Avan hummed along with me and gladly the akward tense between us faded. When we finally arrived at our houses, I gave him a quick goodbye hug before walking towards my house and dissapearing behind the door.

I plopped myself down on bed and closed my eyes. Today was so amazing. I loved it. Awesome cast, talented people, kind directors, script writers, make - up artists and all the other people who works behind the screen. I am such a lucky girl.

"Sweety! Josh is here!" my mom suddenly yelled which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shouted back and got up from the bed. I walked to the living where I saw Josh sitting on the couch.

"Hi," he said and smiled a small smile. I smiled back and sat down beside him.

"Hey,..." I replied him and we both sat there in silence for a while.

"Uhm,... You are probaly wondering why I am here?" he asked me and I nodded. He shuffled a bit uneasy on the couch and let out a sigh.

A/N : Thanks for taking time to read this. Big thanks to all people who reviewed, followed or favorited this story :) I will try to upload the next chapter asap. Vavan Ftw :3! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I think I'll skip immediantly to the story you guys alrdy waited long enough :)

Chapter 4 : Shock, double shock and another shock?

Victoria's Pov

"You know," Josh started talking still not looking up at me. I sat down beside him on the couch also shuffling nervously on it.

"I think I know where this is going to,..." I said and stopped shuffling on the couch letting out a sigh while running a hand throught my hair.

"Yeah,... We both know we really click as friends,.. But I just don't feel the chemistry between us in the romance part. You are a great girl, sweet, kind and I can tell you a lot of postive compliments, but I guesse,.. We just don't have that romantical click," he finished and I just nodded blankly. Ofcourse I heard everything he said and I also understand all of it, but I am afraid of loosing Josh as a friend.

"I know,.." I said and closed my eyes while letting out a deep sigh again.

"So,..." Josh stated finally looking up at me and our eyes locked. I could see something his eyes that tells me that we can still be friends and I felt the urge to smile suddenly, I guesse it's a gesture to tell him that it's all okay. He smiled back and nodded. That's what I love about Josh, he always immediantly gets what I am saying or thinking.

"Well, good luck with your movie Vic and see you at the choice awards okay?" he said and I nodded.

"Bye Josh!" I smiled and hugged him before he left my house. I closed the door and went upstairs to my room.

I lied down on my soft warm bed again and closed me eyes. Maybe I could call Avan to come over since I am bored? Nah, I guesse he is tired and we still have a long day tomorrow at filming our first scene on spectacular. I guesse I will look throught the lyrics for the song I have to sing tomorrow.

***next day***

Avan's Pov

I still got an hour left to get to the movie set. I smiled, no big deal I will get there in time. I just dressed myself up casually and thought to just let my hair be messy. I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket telling me that I received a text and decided to look at it.

I opened the text and my eyes got wide almost letting my phone drop on the ground.

*Heeey sir avan Jogia, let's go together to set today, will wait for you to pick me up ;{) xoxo*

Omg! I can't go pick up Vic looking like a mess. I quickly threw my phone away not looking at where it landed, really bad idea, 'cause it landed on the ground with a loud sound. Hopefully it's not broken yet. I rushed into the bathroom. Brushing my hair and changing myself into some other clothes when I thought that I looked pretty decent I decided to go pick up Vic now. Hey, a guy can also act girly at sometimes. I quickly picked up my phone from the ground to reply Vic's text message.

*On my way, be there in a sec :) and why you call me 'sir' Avan?*

Not a few seconds later I received a text back.

*Okay, will be waiting for you :{D! Well,.. Because... It's an amazing nickname :{O!*

I chuckled softly. What's up with those mustache smiley's? They are cute though and so is she. I am actually still not getting the fact that I am trying to impress and flirt with a girl with my looks and attitude while she is already dating someone else, but you know,... Just flirting a little bit is okay right? I gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the door towards Vic's house.

I glanced from right to left and back again watching out for cars. When I saw it was safe I crossed the street and knocked on Vic's door. I ran nervously a hand throught my hair thinking about what to say.

"Coming!" I heard a voice yell which was clearly Vic's voice. She opened the door and she was standing there looking breathtaking. Her outfit was very casually, but somehow when he wears it, it looks 1000 timss better than all the other girls.

"H-hey,.." I stuttered and cursing myself mentally. 'Smooth Avan!'

"Well, hello sir Jogia," she said with a bright smile and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her to hug her back and inhaling her sweet scent for a sweet few seconds. She is really like a drug, can't get enough of her. The few seconds passed by quickly and we both let each other go.

"Let's go," I finally spoke up while spreading a smile across my face.

"Sure sure," she said and followed me to my car. I held her door open for her so she could get into the passenger seat. Closing the door when she got it I walked to the drivers seat and I got in.

"I thought you would probably go with a limo or something," I asked her, because I honestly don't know what to say, better a stupid question than an akward silence. Although it wasn't really an akward silence.

Victoria's Pov

I turned my head around to face Avan. The question he just asked kinda bugged me. Didn't he want to go with me to the set? Or does he think I am a diva? He probably saw my offended look on my face and was quickly trying to say something else.

"No! I... You... Mean... Not... This,.." but he was just blurting some random words which caused me to burst out in a small laughter.

"Don't worry, it's okay, anyways let's go to the set before we come to late we only have 10 minutes left," I said and he quickly glanced over at his watch.

"Oh! Dang, I didn't saw the time," he said and quickly drove us off towards the movie set. I couldn't wait to start a new day at my favorite full-time job, although it's the only job I've ever done, but I am sure that even if I did do another job that they wouldn't be so much as this one.

Yea you might think, who wouldn't enjoy a celeb life? I think I am a celeb, most people say that although I just consider myself as a human being who walks on two legs just like you normal humans.

But honestly, papparazi showing up in front of you, early calls, late nights, it's tiring. Although the paparazzi wouldn't be interested in what I am doing, I have pretty normal life, what the most people call a 'clean image'.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't even noticed that we arrived at te set. Avan was waving his hand in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uhu?" I asked shaking my head a little to get think straight.

"Were you daydreaming? we're here anyways," he said with a smile unbuckling his seatbelt. I did the same and we both got out of the car walking towards the gigantic building that was right in front of us.

We entered the building greeted all the people who works on set. There was a few more minutes left before we would actually start filming so Avan and I decided to take a walk inside the building, you know, exploring this building.

We entered some room with a lot of halloween costumes and decorations, but not only for halloween also for Christmas, New Year, etc.

I felt a soft tap on me shoulder I knew it was Avan so I turned around with a smile, but my smile quickly dropped which tured into a small shierk when I saw a scary mask on Avan's face. When he saw my face he was laughing like crazy. I backed away from him backwards and tripped over a few boxes. I let out a small squeal and closed me eyes preparing for the pain that I would probably feel when I hit the ground.

But to my suprise I didn't fall on the ground at all. A strong arm was grabbing me by my wraist and the other arm was holding my arm. He was holding me tightly to make sure that I wouldn't fall. When I was sure I wouldn't fall on the ground I decided to open my eyed slowly and blinking a few times seeing that Avan's face was just a few inches apart.

I don't know if I already have crush on him, or if it's just the heat of the moment, but we both started leaning in slowly while closing our eyes. Slowly shorten the space between us.

A/N : Thanks for still reading this story :D S/O to bade4nevabori4eva, hopefaith23, MJ lynn, bellafan22, misslittlemaslow21, FurryFriends143, VictoriousVavan for reviewing! And BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, FurryFriends143, MJ lynn, Strangelybeautiful3, VictoriousVavan, Xx Rebel Writer xX, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, hopefaith23, loopeylacey, misslittlemaslow21 for following this story and BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, BeriForeverFan, brokenwingz, Xx Rebel Writer xX, minimaddy for favo'ing this story all a HUGE THANKS! Alsooo! Thanks for the 682 views I really appreciate this all guys :D

BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo really has amazing stories! I love 'em so much :)

Hopefaith also wrote an amazing and special story, I also love it really much :D!

FurryFriends143 is also an amazing author! Furry wrote an amazing story about vavan too, although it's on wattpatt, but I rlly love it ^ ^

Misslittlemaslow also wrote a sweet bori story :D!

MJ lynn stories are also great!

If u are a hug Bori/Beri/Teck fan then you should definitly read their stories! ^ ^

I will try to update asap :{D xoxo. About the chapter title.. I don't know I am not the best at thinking about titles xD! 


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria's Pov

I slowly closed my eyes, leaning in while he did the same. Just a few inches apart when we suddenly heard someone yelling out our names. We both jumped back causing me to land on the ground and Avan's back smacked against the wall. I think if you compared me to a tomato at the moment I would probably be redder. We glanced at each other eyes once more before leaving the room with an akward silence between us. When we finally arrived at the rehearsel Robert ran towards us with angry eyes, but onces he is in front of us his look on his face softened a little.

"Where were you guys? Everyone was worried and you're 7 minutes to late!" he yelled at us. We both looked ashamed down at our feet.

"W-we're sorry, we were kinda exploring the building," I explained with a soft whispering voice. Avan just nodded along and smiled a weak smile. Robert sighed once more and ran a hand throught his hair. After a few seconds he start nodding a little and smiled again.

"Okay, this time I will let it slip, but make sure that there won't be a next time." he said and we both nodded quickly in agreement. Then, now get ready we will start shooting your scenes in a few minutes." he added before leaving us to go direct again. We both grabbed our scripts that we left on the table here yesterday and quickly scanned our eyes of the scene.

* * *

After shooting for a few hours, Robert decided to stop it for today and let us shoot the rest tomorrow. We all agreed on that and decided packing our stuff to go home. Again Avan and I were the last ones who were left behind.

"So,... " he started deciding to break our akward silence. I let out a nervous laughter, but still not daring to look into his eyes. When he noticed that I wasn't going to say anything he decided to continue."Look,... I'm really sorry Vic."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I mean,... you know..you weren't the only one leaning in,..." I said, but it barely came out as a whisper, but I think he heard it anyways.

"I know, but, I really don't want it to be akward between us, so you know, can we maybe, just,...you know...", " Forget about it?" I finished for him and I actually felt my heart clench a little bit when I said that. He gave me a shocked look and somehow I saw dissapointment in his eyes, or am I imagining things? Maybe, he feels the sa- No chance, stop thinking about it.

"Yea, forget it," he mumbled while facing his head towards the ground. Wasn't that what he was going to say? Oh god, I didn't hurt his feelings did I? please tell me I didn't...

"Wait, wasn't that what you were going to say?" I asked him. He locked his eyes again with mines.

"N-not exactly you know,... I was,.. nevermind," he sighed and turned around. I just stood dare staring dumbly at his back. He probably noticed that I wasn't following him and turned around to me. "You coming?" he then asked me. I quickly unfroze myself from the spot and walked after him.

"Oh yea, you're my lift," I said with a sheepily laugh. he just smiled and nodded at me. This is going to be an akward silenced car rit I guesse.

* * *

Avan's Pov

This morning Vic didn't ask me to come and pick her up, honestly I felt really dissapointed, but at the other hand I get it why she didn't want to ask me for a ride. I'd probably also did the same thing. I dressed myself pretty casual today. I entered the building again and smiled. I shouldn't feel this down, I have an amazing job, I got amazing parents, I have amazing friends, even though I didn't get an amazing girl- here I go again! She really makes me feel all wonky and weird. When I was like 7 steps further into the building someone suddenly dragged me along with her.

"What the?!-" but I didn't finish my sentence when I looked up to see who it was. Ah, there she was standing the girlf of my dreams, even though she did hurt my feelings yesterday. Instead of finishing my old sentence I decided to make a new one. "Where are you dragging me to?" I asked her. She turned around to face me and gave me a huge smile.

"Up to the recording studio!" she cheered happily and I chuckled at her cheerness.

It should be forbidden that girls can get so adorable and seriously gorgeous. Wait, she said recording studio right? That also means... that I get to hear her sing. A huge smile spreaded across my face and I started walking faster and was almost dragging her along.

"Jeez, someone is happy today," she chuckled at me and I just chuckled along with her. When we finally arrived at the recording studio I just saw one person standing there, if I remember his name correctly, his name was Thomas.

"Heyo! Thomas!" Vic greeted him happily, ta-da I was right. The guy turned around and flashed us a smiled with his white teeth.

"Well, hello there Vic, since Simon is not here yet, do you want to start recording first?" he asked her and she happily nodded while hopping into the studio, but before she entered the door I quickly asked her a question. "Wait, what am I here for?" she turned around and stared at me for a good 10 seconds when she beamed me a smile.

"'Cause, you're like a rainbow, you make everything seems better," she giggled and turned around again to get into the studio and closed the door behind her. Seriously, if I wasn't so tanned you'd probably see 15 different shades of red flashing across my face. I just smiled a huge smile and sat down on the closet chair that I could find. It's really a bummer that me and Vic can't do a duet together.

"You ready Vic?" the voice of Thomas snapped me out of my trance and I glanced up at Vic who was smiling and giving Thomas a thumbs up. Then the music start playing and I think I just heard an angels voice sing. It's not only way she is singing makes her seems like an angel, just her bright eyes, her sweet smile, her cute cheekbones, everything about her is just perfect and I think I figured out my feelings. I think I might have falling head over heels for Victoria Dawn Justice. I searched her up yesterday night on my laptop. Now I know that she loves food, which I actually already kinda figured out yesterday, another thing I found out is that her birthday is seven days away from mine. What a coicindence that we are born in the same month, although I am one year and seven days older than her. I feel like a serious stalker right now. Suddenly someone placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump like 10 feet in the air. I looked up and saw Simon standing there.

"Dude, why scare me like that?" I asked him. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, you wouldn't be shocked if you weren't undressing Vic with your eyes," he replied and grinned at me. I felt my cheeks heating up and started to stutter.

"I-I-I, O-Okay, I was not undressing her with my eyes," I manged to get out of my mouth causing to burst out in laughter. "What?" I snarled, but he didn't stopped laughing at my snappy attitude.

"Man, I was just joking, you didn't have to get so nervous, but I get it why you stare at her, she has a great voice," he said and sat down next to me.

"You are seriously going to give me a heartattack one day," I mumbled and leaned back in my chair. He smiled at me again and we both turned around to look at Vic again. She was just done singing apperiantly.

"Great job Victoria, you were excellent!" Thomas said with a satisfied smile on his face. Vic smiled back and put her headphones down.

"Thanks Thomas!" Vic replied back and walked out of the studio. Then Thomas turned around to face Simon.

"Well, your turn Simon," he said and Simon nodded and got up from his seat and walked into the recording studio. Vic gave him a reassured smile and he smiled back at her. Which for some reason my stomach started to churn a bit, ah some reason,.. I know what the reason is.

"You were really great in there Vic," I told her and she beamed me one of the brightest smile I've ever saw, maybe she can even blind the sun.

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded and chuckled softly."I was soooo nervous you know, but somehow you seem to calm me down whenever you're around," she added. I blushed again and I seriously got to stop doing that, ain't I a guy?

"So, let's head back to the filming set?" I asked her and she nodded in agreement. We both didn't want to bother Simon while recording so we decided to not wave them good bye. On our way to the recording studio me and Vic started to have a normal conversation again, without akward silences. For some reason I had to ruin it again by bluntly saying the stupidst thing a friend could say.

"I think I like you," I suddenly burst out without realising, Vic turned around to me looking at me with those big brown orbs that could honestly make any guy melt. They were full of shock.

A/N : My apology! I made you guys wait for sooo sooo sooooo long :c I rewrote this chapter like 5 times, but it just didn't gave me a satisfied feeling... I still didn't feel satisfied, but I couldn't make you guys wait anymore... Again my apology and thanks for the wait :D

A huge thanks to : BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo (You should absolutly read her Beri stories! They are so good :D and I really love them! ^^ ), FurryFriends143 (She also wrote a Vavan story, it's on wattpad, but it's great, maybe you should check it out :D! it's called 'throught out the years'.) , MJ Lynn (Read her stories! and bio, she has a nice bio :)), StrangelyBeautiful3(Read her stories :) they are greaaat), VictoriousGirl02, Xx RebelWriter xX, Zook7430, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, happy for summer, hopefaith23 (I loove her story, you guys should try it out, it's boriii :D!), loopeylacy, misslittlemaslow21, stella808987(She has a cute story about bori, you bori fans should read it :D),Brokenwingz, VictoriaJusticefan9, minimaddi, and also all the guests, for reviewing or following or favoriting I rlly love you guys! LOOVE YOU HEAR ME! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Special for you Ali, I updated ;) and everyone else ofcourse! And, happy valentine's day everyone!

Disclaimer : Victorious ain't mine... Spectacular isn't either. Even the people in this story aren't mines to take. It's so sad... It should be, but it isn't. -Sigh-

Chapter 6 : Thank You.

Victoria was staring at Avan with mouth wide agaped in utterly shock. Avan started to laugh really sheepishly and somehow fakeliy.

"G-Got ya," he joked while poking her stomach. 'flat' he thought, but didn't say it out loud. She let out a relieved sigh and smacked his arm playfully while started to laugh along.

"That was mean! You sounded so honest," she replied chuckly and puntuated every word with a punch on his arm. He caught her fist before the last punch hit his arm.

"Man, that actually hurts for such small fists," he said jokeliy. She withdrew her hand and chuckled softly.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," she replied, trying to sound wishly, making Avan laugh out loud again and again it caused him to receive a punch on the arm.

"The heck, seriously Vic, you have metal fists," he said poutly while rubbing his arm. Victoria just winked and smiled at him. They both shared another laugh before entering the filming set, but they both know that there was an akward tension between them, maybe only for a split second, but still it was there.

Everything went normal on set, after the filming suddenly Robert called for Victoria. She nodded to Robert as a gesture that she will be there soon. She first need to get a ride home. She doesn't like to use the limo that often.

"Hey Avan, I can get a ride home?" she asked him with a smile and weet pleading eyes. He chuckled softly and nodded.

"You, always," he replied a bit flirty, Victoria gave him a weird look, but shook it off and thanked him.

"Wait here for a second please okay? Rob called me," she said with a wink. It would be like killing a puppy to say no to this cutie. He nodded and placed his bag down again. Victoria quickly ran off to Robert.

"Hey Rob, what did you need me for?" she asked him. Robert smiled mysteriously, making Victoria even more curious.

"A certain person has a suprise for you," he replied. Victoria glanced around the area, but saw no one standing. When she glanced once more she saw someone entering the door.

"Dan!" she squeeled happily, aftere the show 'Zoey 101' ended they didn't saw each other very often.

"Hey Victoria," he greeted her and smiled.

"Heyo, what honor do I have to get you here to visit me?" she smiled at him. Dan searched for something in his bag, after searching for a few seconds he pulled something out his bag. It seemed like a new show. The titel read VicTORIous. (A/N : The name didn't came up like this, but bear with the non realistic stuff ;) if you want to know how it happened : Vic and Dan were talking, suddenly Dan got an idea for the name :" The show name is going to be Victorious and your character name is going to be Tori!" Voila :3)

"What's this Dan?" Victoria asked suprised, but there was already a huge smile across her face. Dan grinned.

"You guesse it," he replied. Suddenly Victoria let out a loud shriek and jump hugged Dan.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you are giving me my own show!" she yelled in excitement. Suddenly Avan stormed inside.

"Is everything okay Vic?!" Avan asked her out of breath. He ran in high speed when he heard Vic scream, fearing that something happened to her. He was breathless standing at the door opening. Victoria turned around with a huge smile plastered on her face and ran towards Avan to tackle hug him. They both fell on the ground with Victoria on top.

"Woah woah, what happened?" he asked again. Trying to calm her down, but he miserably failed. Avan looked up seeing Dan and Robert also with a huge smile on their faces.

"I! I I I I,.." Victoria tried to explain, but her attemps were fails. She just kept on squeeling happily and jumped danced arouns the room when she got up from Avan. Avan also got up and scratched his head.

"Well my job here is done, I got to go again," Dan said, he looked at Avan and back at Victoria and he started to smile, then he got another script out his bag.

"Hey you," he said looking at Avan. Victoria stopped squeeling for a second to listen what Dan was about to say. Avan glanced around the area and behind him befote facing Dan.

"Me?" he asked while pointing at himself. Dan nodded and grinned.

"How about trying to audition for this part for the show that is upcoming?" he asked him. Avan scanned the unopened script and smiled.

"That would be my pleasure sir," Avan replied and gladly accepted the script. Before the both man could say another word Victoria started to squeel again, causing Avan to laugh.

"Oh my god! Avan!" she screamed while jump hugging him. Avan saw this coming so kept his balance sturdy so they both won't fall back down on the ground again. Dan decided to quickly leave before he would loose his ears and Robert had to something else. Avan had to drag Victoria to the car since her mind was kind of somewhere else. In the car it wad silence, apparently Victoria fell asleep and stopped squeeling. She probably got tired. Her face was faced to the window and Avan would glance a few times at her and smile at her sleeping profile.

"To be with you, I guesse we will have to stay friends," he sighed softly and placed his free hand on her hand which was lying beside her body. She flinched at the contact, but didn't move.

"True," Victoria added in her head. "Thanks Avan." she whispered to herself when Avan turned the music softly on. It was right loud enough that he didn't hear her whisper.

A/N : S/O to : Every reader and : bade4nevabori4eva,BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, bellafan22, cerisekiss, FurryFriends143, happy for summer, hopefaith23, ISeriouslyDon'tCareWhoIShip, loopylacey, misslittlemaslow21, MJ Lynn, .o, stella808987, StrangelyBeautiful3, xVavan, XxRebelWriterxX, Zibi, Zook7430, Brokenwingz, Victoriajusticefan9, minimaddi, guests, ali for following or favoriting or reviewing or all or reading, so whatever xD anyways. This is the last chapter I'm posting. I am setting this story for adoption so if you're interested then please pm me :). 


End file.
